


Emptier

by whyislifesosqaure



Series: Empty [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anorexic Lance, Bi Crisis, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Internal Conflict, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has an eating disorder, Langst, Sad Lance (Voltron), The team loves him, unhealthy relationship with food, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyislifesosqaure/pseuds/whyislifesosqaure
Summary: My problems + Lance = Langst





	Emptier

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what to call each individual fanfic in this series so get ready for the one after this one which will most likely be called 'Emptiess'

Lance furrows his brow, feeling sweat drip down his forehead at an alarming rate.  _ Stupid stupid stupid! _ He cocks his bayard, searching through the telescope in order to take aim on his opponent. _ I can’t fuck this up…. _

His opponent sees him before he even has the chance to pull the trigger, running straight at him, bar raised and ready to attack.

Lance curses himself for his reaction time being off and throws himself backwards before sidestepping to the left, his opponent missing the Paladin entirely. The teen usually would have snorted a laugh at this, but he didn’t have the energy. He had to focus on the fight at hand. 

Twirling back around to face his opponent he sees a mullet run past him, knocking Lance off balance and stumbling. 

“Hey, Keith!” Lance whines, Keith’s sword ripping through the training bot’s body, “He was mine!” 

The bot falls through the floor for repairs as Keith turns around with a scowl. 

Lance continues, “That bot was mine! I could have handled that myself!” He side glances Hunk for backup - earning a shrug in return. He turns to Shiro. 

“Shiro?” 

Keith intervenes before Shiro could even mutter a word. “You were obviously struggling, Lance!” 

Lance scoffs, throwing his hands in the air. “Keith Kogane everyone, always the show off who needs everything done his way!” 

“Why are you being such a dick?!”

“Why are you always trying to show off?!”

“I am not!”

“You are too!”

“Technically,” Pidge interrupts the spat, steam rolling out of Lances ears, “You were the only two left on the training field, you tried to defeat the bot, Keith saw you struggling, killed his one, and came charging in to save you. He was only trying to look out for you.” 

Shiro nods in agreement. “And that’s what we’re meant to do as Paladins, as a team. Look out for each other, because we never know when someone may need our help in a fight.” 

Keith smirks. A smug, triumphant smirk that sends Lances heart racing, cheeks flushing from that killer smirk- and his blood boiling from being told off. Stupid Keith. 

Lance huffs, crossing his arms. “Still, showing off isn’t going to be good on the battlefield..” 

“I wasn’t showing off!” 

“You were! You literally-”

“Lance I swear to god-”

“Wonderful Paladins!” Allura exclaims as she jumps out of the elevator, Coran following close behind. “From what we can see on the scanners you have all improved wonderfully!”

Lance glances up at the room just below the ceiling to the elevator and back at the two Alteans. Thank god they didn’t witness the spat- 

Coran nods, twirling his moustache as he speaks, “I’m very impressed. You all lasted a lot longer than you usually do, and Shiro wasn’t the last one standing for a change!” Coran turns to Shiro quickly. “No offence.”

Shiro smiles, “None taken.”

“Now,” Allura clasps her hands together before debriefing the training. Turning to Lance last, she smiles sweetly, stepping forward and letting her hand hover in front of Lances face for a few seconds. 

The cuban teen feels even more heat rise to his cheeks before raising his eyebrows in confusion.

“Um-”

“Hmmm, I don’t seem to feel anything-” 

“Well I mean you aren’t touching him so-”

“But isn’t this how you’re meant to check a Humans temperature, Pidge?”

Lance gulps, inwardly screeching becuase  _ holy shit what if they know, he’ll never live this down, be monitered 24/7, and will never reach his stupid goal- _

“No Allura, you’re meant to touch you forehead with his own so you can thoroughly tell.” Shiro corrects. 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Or you could put your hand on his head like a normal person.” 

“Keith you know I didn’t grow up in America, I still forget how different everything is-”

“Well I mean, at least you were close, Princess.” Coran chimes in.

Lance sees Pidge mutter something to Hunk under her breath and stops mid sentence when catching Lances gaze. He glares at her.

_ She’s talking shit isn’t she- _

A cold hand on his forehead sends a shiver down his spine at the cool sensation. 

“Is your species meant to be this warm?” Allura asks, making strict eye contact, awaiting an answer from the blushing mess. 

“How warm?” Coran’s hand joins hers on the teens forehead, nodding.

“I can’t say for sure.” 

Keith grumbles, taking off one of his gloves to inspect Lance himself. With Lances bitter timing, he felt too awkward to move away once Keith’s hand had been resting on his forehead for over a second.

It was strange, to say the least. Having two aliens and your rival place their hands on your head at once while making concerned thinking faces. It was the first time Lance had even felt 

Keith’s skin and to say the least he is so soft.  _ What the fuck.  _

“I...don’t know…” Keith mumbles, tilting his head and furrowing his brow, the sudden eye contact of iridescent eyes causing another shiver to roll down Lances spine; a shiver not caused by a cold hand that’s for sure. 

_ Stupid, indecent thoughts this is Keith we’re thinking about! Keith! The mullet wearing- _

“Stand back guys.” Shiro announces, moving in front of Lances face far too quickly before pressing his forehead against his. 

The teen goes as still as a statue, unable to move.  _ Shiro. Takashi Shirogane, Black Paladin, admirable pilot, leader of Voltron has his fucking forehead resting on his own _ and Lance fucking panics and lets out a squeak, ducking his head away and almost tumbling to the floor. He can hear Pidge cackle in the background.

“Woah Lance are you okay?’ Shiro hurries over to the teen, helping the poor paladin up. Lance can feel his heartbeat skyrocket, his muscles burn in protest to the movement, his stomach let out a gurgle, and his face just blossom in pink.

“I- I’m good!” Lance fumbles, standing up straight with the help of the Black Paladin. 

“You do seem warm, have you had any water today?” 

Pidge chimes in, “Food?” Lance feels his heart stop.

“Yeah…” Hunk continues, “I didn’t see you at breakfast…” 

Lance laughs before dusting himself off and walking over to the duo; ignoring the pain in his head and muscles and the panic forming in his brain. “I woke up late and was only able to have some breakfast before being called to training..” He lies smoothly. Hunks eyes widen.

“But we’ve been training for the past 3 hours! C’mon buddy, you need to eat!” 

Lance feels eyes stare into his soul, turning around to see Pidge just..staring. 

“Okay team, I think this calls for a break.” Shiro announces with a wide smile. Allura starts to disagree before remembering that humans and Alteans are different and nods her head. 

“Agreed, you all did well today. Bond training will commence in two hours.”

___ 

Lance felt sluggish; his muscles hurt, his head hurt, his feet hurt, his back hurts, even his toes hurt! He’s just hurt, everywhere! 

He follows behind Pidge and Hunk, keeping his limping and nausea to a minimum to not worry the team as they leave. 

Because suspicion is the first step to failure. 

The rupturing pain of his stomach gurgling throws him off guard for a second, causing the already flustered teen to trip over his own feet in a mad panic to silence the rumbling beast.

Making it to the kitchen with neither Hunk or Pidge noticing his pathetic flailing and with the courtesy to not ramble on in front of the team, Pidge lets out a knee-slapping chuckle. 

“That was the epitome of gay panic.”

Hunk nods, chuckling. “I’m gonna have to agree with Pidge on that one dude.”

“Actually,” Pidge thinks about it for a second longer. “That whole thing was definitely a bi crisis.” 

“Guys can you shut up!” 

They both laugh, Pidge grabbing a bowl and handing it to Hunk to pour in the food goo. 

Lance gulps as he watches all those calories slide into the bowl. He knows he can’t get out of this; his fast will be ruined but at least it should get everyone off his back for a little bit.

Sitting down at the table, Hunk places the bowl in front of him, noticing his two friends share a side glance before seating themselves in front of him. 

Lance lifts a brow. “What?” 

“Well-” Pidge startles, glaring daggers at Hunk as Lance feels Hunks foot slither across his own,  _ He must have kicked Pidge…? _

“We were just wondering if...you were okay?” Lance pales, because of course he’s okay.

“Guys...this is what you dragged me away for?” He answers with a sly smile, gripping his spoon so hard he swears he’s going to snap it.  _ Just eat the damn goo.  _

“Yeah I mean…” Hunk trails off, Pidge finishes for him. 

“We’re kinda worried about you dude, like, we do care about you.” 

“Yeah. We’re here for you if you need anything.” Hunk smiles, bringing a new surge of warmth to Lances heart. 

“You guys are very sweet, ya know that?” Lance responds, bringing some of the fowl goo to his mouth and chewing.  _ Have to play the part.  _

Lances tenses slightly as he feels the food ooze down his throat, bringing forth a sensation of hatred. He lets out a breath, hiding it as a chuckle before leaning over the table and gripping both of his friends by the hand and squeezing lightly. 

“And I’m here for both of you if you need anything.” Lance smiles, “To chat, cook, rant, gossip, or even a self care day, yeah? We all have each other.” 

Hunk sniffles, throwing himself over the table to tackle the cuban into a bone-crushing hug. Lance laughs again, feeling Pidge wrap her small arms around both of them.

“I love you guys..” 

__________

Lance chokes back a sob, feeling his heart race in fear of how many calories he ate from the singular bowl of food goo. Counting doesn't work, singing is useless, and dancing just makes his muscles hurt more. 

Reminding himself that it was the first meal in 4 days doesn’t seem to appease his mind for very long, because his conscience throws it back in his face that he ruined his fast. 

_ Stupid dare, stupid bet, stupid Lance!  _

If he hadn’t eaten all that food on that planet, if he hadn’t made the bet with Pidge then his unhealthy food consumption wouldn’t be this bad! 

The teen plops himself down on his bed, sick of pacing his room. _ Rest. Just breathe. In under an hour we have bond training I can burn calories then.  _

_ Everything will be fine. _

_ Get through dinner tonight and I can start my fast again. _

_ I am okay. _


End file.
